Pandora's Curiosity
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pada akhirnya, aku pun seperti Pandora yang tergoda. Aku mengintip hatimu, aku membuka semua kunci menuju kesadaran yang kaujaga.../ —jika rasa ingin tahu itu berbahaya, kenapa sejak awal ia ada?/ SasuIno for 1st GWE. Theme: Pandora's Box. Canon-AT. Rate T semi M. Other warnings inside. RnR? :3


_Pandora, Pandora…._

_Gadis cantik yang tengah dirundung duka._

_Murka suaminya; tangan yang nakal telah mengubah nasib semesta,_

_kotak terlarang ia buka dengan sengaja._

"_Apakah itu adalah sebuah dosa?" Polos ia bertanya, sedih dalam nadanya._

"_Jika rasa ingin tahu itu berbahaya …_

… _kenapa sejak awal ia ada?"_

* * *

**PANDORA'S CURIOSITY  
**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: T semi M**_**—dark-theme **__**and the confusing story, perhaps**_**. **_**Cliff hanger ending as well**_**. **

**_No lemon, no gore_.  
**

"_**For**_** 1****st**** GWE (**_**Golden Week Event**_**): Pandora**_**'s Box**_**"**

* * *

_Pada waktu itu, aku hanya bisa terpaku. Kesadaran dan penghargaan masih ada dalam diriku. Privasimu tidak akan kuganggu. Dan demikianlah, kau akhirnya pergi membiarkanku menunggu…._

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau tidak berkutik juga, ya—" Suara rendah milik seorang _shinobi_ Kumo_gakure _menggema di suatu penjara khusus yang hanya diterangi oleh api obor yang samar.

Penjara tersebut tidak ubahnya sebuah gua yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga memiliki jeruji besi sebagai pengurung tawanan. Lalu, cahaya obor yang ada seakan menunjuk-nunjuk pada sesosok tubuh manusia tampak duduk dengan kaki yang menekuk sebelah dan punggung yang bersandar pada bebatuan besar di belakangnya; kedua tangannya terikat oleh logam khusus yang tidak akan mudah dihancurkan.

Tetap tidak ada penyesalan dari postur tersebut.

"—Uchiha Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke—sang _nukenin_ pengkhianat Konoha pada akhirnya tertangkap setelah melakukan duel tidak seimbang antara dirinya melawan _shinobi_ aliansi. Ia pun dijebloskan ke penjara ini bahkan sebelum berhasil melaksanakan tujuannya—yang sampai sekarang masih tidak diketahui karena ia sama sekali tidak mau buka mulut.

Mungkin memang itu salah satu bentuk pemberontakannya; Sasuke tidak berbicara sama sekali. Bahkan ia nyaris tidak bergerak, tetap terduduk di kursi batu dingin di balik jeruji penjara bawah tanah yang dialiri _chakra—_menyerupai _kekkai_—yang sulit ditembus oleh tubuh _shinobi_ terlatih sekalipun. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh kain hitam yang juga disegel dengan _chakra_ beberapa _shinobi_ agar _sharingan_-nya tidak dapat berfungsi.

Ditambah lukanya yang memang belum sembuh total setelah pertarungan, Sasuke menjadi tidak lebih dari seorang bayi nakal yang tidak berbahaya di dalam _box_ yang mengurungnya.

Atau … itulah _anggapan orang-orang_ yang sudah melihatnya di sini.

"Huh! Sudah jadi tawanan pun masih berlagak!" _Shinobi_ Kumo tersebut menjadi tidak sabar. "Kau masih belum mau buka mulut, eh? Apa kau mau kami melakukan kekerasan? Kau suka itu, 'kan? Kekerasan? Darah?"

"Cukup," potong sebuah suara feminin. "Percuma kau memprovokasinya. Hanya bicara, tidak akan memberikan kemajuan apa pun."

"Oh, ayolah, Yamanaka," protes _shinobi_ Kumo itu dengan nada meremehkan, "jangan menganggu proses interogasiku!"

Tawa kecil tertahan keluar dari mulut Yamanaka Ino. "Kau benar-benar yakin caramu itu bisa membuatnya buka mulut?" Ino berbalik mengejek. "Ingat, sudah hampir tiga hari penuh ia ditahan di sini dan sudah dua tim interogasi dikirim ke sini. Hasilnya? Nihil."

_Shinobi_ Kumo tersebut mendengus.

"Lalu kau sendiri punya rencana?"

"_Tousan_-ku atau klan Yamanaka lainnya mungkin bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, tapi mereka masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergeming, "karena itulah, aku ke sini."

"_Shintenshin_, eh?"

Ino tersenyum. "Kuharap ide itu tidak mengecewakanmu sebagai sesama interogator?"

_Shinobi_ Kumo itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menggerakkan tangannya dalam gerakan yang mempersilakan Ino untuk mulai bekerja. Namun yang Ino lakukan hanya berdiri diam di depan jeruji. Jemari rampingnya menyentuh salah satu besi jeruji dan segera ia sadari kecerobohannya karena _chakra_ yang ditanamkan di jeruji itu terasa menyengat kulit.

Ino pun menghela napas.

"Kau mau aku menggunakan _shintenshin_ padamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Shinobi_ Kumo yang kini posisinya di belakang Ino sudah hendak melancarkan protes. Ino berhasil menangkap gelagat dan langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya; meminta _shinobi_ itu untuk tidak menganggu.

Dan sebagai hasilnya, hanya keheningan yang melanda penjara muram tersebut.

"Bukankah katamu percuma jika berbicara dengannya?" bisik _shinobi_ Kumo tersebut dengan nada yang tidak sabar.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Sasuke. Bayang-bayang pemuda Uchiha tersebut hanya menari ringan bersamaan dengan lidah api yang terus bergerak lembut. Tidak ada gerakan lain yang berarti.

Tangan Ino pun mulai membentuk segel dengan cepat, tapi di saat akhir, Ino segera menghentikan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tanya sekali lagi," ujar Ino dengan suara yang terdengar tenang, "kau mau aku menggunakan _shintenshin_ padamu?"

Hening. Perlahan, Ino sudah menggerakkan tangannya mendekati leher. Saat keyakinan bahwa memang tidak ada jalan lain selain _shintenshin_ sudah memenuhi benak Ino, seketika tangannya berhenti akibat sebuah suara yang rendah dan samar.

"Sebaiknya hentikan saja."

Kekagetan menyebabkan tubuh Ino kaku sejenak. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan pandangan mata bertanya pada rekan interogatornya dari Kumo. Sang _shinobi_ Kumo tersebut mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Suara rendah _shinobi_ Kumo itu kembali mengambil alih.

"Kubilang, hentikan saja berusaha mengambil informasi apa pun dengan jalan itu."

Tatapan mata _aquamarine_ Ino beradu pandang dengan mata milik _shinobi_ Kumo. Shinobi Kumo itu kemudian menangkap keraguan dalam mata Ino. Tapi ia harus meyakinkan Ino bahwa mungkin _shintenshin_ memang jalan yang mereka butuhkan.

Tepukan berat mendarat di bahu Ino.

"Jangan sampai meleset," bisik _shinobi_ Kumo tesebut.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ulang Sasuke dengan ketenangan yang terasa mencekam. Tidak ada ancaman dalam nadanya, tapi Ino tahu, peringatannya bukan untuk diabaikan.

Ino menelan ludah. Ini seperti saat itu.

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ baru saja menasihatimu soal pedihnya kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi. Aku yang sedang tidak sengaja lewat di dekat sana, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam mengamati. Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ pergi, kau duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk seakan kau benar-benar mati._

_Rasa ingin tahu membuatku melangkah mendekat ke arahmu. Perlahan dan nyaris tidak bersuara._

_Tapi kautahu, aku ada._

_Kau pun berkata, "Hentikan. Jangan mendekat."_

_Bagai pelayan yang patuh, kakiku berhenti melangkah. Namun, mataku tetap terpaku pada satu arah. Dan jika penglihatanku tidak salah, maka mungkin aku sudah membuka sebuah kotak penuh darah—kepedihan berbalut amarah._

_Segera kau menjauh, tapi rasa penasaran itu kerap menghantui._

_Bahkan sampai sekarang—setelah lama kau pergi untuk mencari 'jalan' yang benar menurut hati nuranimu yang mungkin nyaris membusuk._

_Lalu, apa kali ini … _

… _aku bisa memenuhi perintahmu untuk mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu dan membiarkanmu kembali menjauh?_

.

.

.

Sama seperti waktu itu … Ino ingin tahu. Terlepas dari kewajibannya untuk mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke, Ino tetap _ingin tahu_.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Apa yang Sasuke rasakan?

Ino mengangkat tangannya semakin dekat ke arah mata. Celah di antara kedua tangan yang membentuk segel _shintenshin_ itu pun memberi akses bagi Ino untuk melihat targetnya—Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Jika rasa ingin tahu itu berbahaya …_

… _kenapa sejak awal ia ada?"_

.

.

.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_."

Salah atau tidak keputusan ini, Ino sudah tidak tahu. Katakan saja—ia sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama.

Ia terlalu penasaran.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Apa yang Sasuke rasakan?

Ino ingin mengetahuinya—hati Sasuke.

Dan ia pun segera mengirimkan jiwanya, menyeberangi kegelapan, dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kesadaran yang lain. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah tergolek lemah dan membutuhkan bantuan sang _shinobi_ Kumo untuk menyangga.

Awalnya hanya kegelapan. Tiada suara. Kekosongan adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasinya. Namun, begitu mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbuka, ia segera sadar di mana jiwanya berada sekarang: _dalam kesadaran Sasuke_.

Ino tidak pernah mengira bahwa usahanya akan untuk menerobos kesadaran Sasuke akan berjalan semudah ini. Dan intuisinya tidak salah. Karena yang tengah menunggunya—berdiri di seberang jiwanya—adalah kesadaran lain yang telah membentuk sosok inangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Ino.

Serta-merta, mulut asli Sasuke pun membeo, meniru ucapan Ino dengan tepatnya.

"Kaudatang … padahal sudah kuperingatkan."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih atas peringatanmu. Tapi aku harus tahu. Aku _butuh_ tahu."

Sasuke pun mendengus. Mata merah _sharingan_-nya aktif tanpa menunggu waktu lama.

.

_Shinobi_ Kumo yang ada di luar hanya bisa menganga saat ia mendengar suara Sasuke bersahut-sahutan—bagaikan tengah berbicara seorang diri. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Ino yang tidak terbalut kain. Gumaman lirih mulai terdengar dari celah di antara kedua bibirnya yang tebal—meminta Ino agar berusaha keras dan memperoleh apa yang mereka butuhkan. Informasi, sekecil apa pun.

.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau akan membiarkanku melihat, Sasuke-_kun_?"

'Jiwa' Sasuke masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya. Tak lama, sosok itu memudar. Tampaknya kesadaran Ino berhasil mendesak jiwa Sasuke untuk menyingkir.

Perasaan tidak nyaman langsung menyergap Ino. Terlalu aneh—semudah ini.

Namun, Ino tidak diberi kesempatan lama-lama untuk berpikir. Pemandangan berikutnya membuat ia tercengang sebelum akhirnya memekik perlahan.

Bangunan itu berisi tumpukan mayat penuh darah—malam pembantaian keluarga Uchiha. Bau anyir seakan tertangkap indra penciuman Ino. Ini mungkin memang hanya sekeping ingatan. Tapi ingatan ini ... begitu nyata. Tidak salah, malam pembantaian keluarga Uchiha sampai kapan pun akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang nyata bagi sang pemilik kenangan.

Dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit dan tangan yang menutupi mulut, kini Ino bisa melihat Sasuke kecil yang menangis dan kemudian berusaha menantang kakaknya. Sang kakak dengan wajah dingin yang kemudian menghilang bersama malam yang akan segera berubah dengan adanya sang fajar.

Pada akhirnya, fajar tidak pernah muncul. Ia hanya mengintip malu-malu—dan itu adalah saat-saat menyenangkan yang Sasuke alami bersama tim tujuh dan _rookie_ lainnya. Ino sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya pun ada di dalam ingatan samar menjelang fajar tersebut.

Kebahagiaan yang temporer itu akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam; kembali pada kegelapan. Kebencian menguar di mana-mana. Ino merasa sesak, jiwanya seolah disudutkan oleh energi kebencian yang luar biasa. Matanya makin sulit melihat.

Susah payah Ino berhasil melihat sosok sang sulung Uchiha—Itachi. Senyumannya di kala akhir, dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Kata-kata hangat yang diucapkannya menjelang ajal bergema lembut di telinga Ino. Terus dan terus terulang, bagaikan kaset rekaman yang rusak.

Ino yakin, ingatan inilah … salah satu harta Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah mau dilepas pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Kemudian, Ino pun bisa melihatnya: air mata Sasuke. Dengan luapan penyesalan yang menjadi komponennya.

Hati Ino seolah teriris melihat air mata itu. Semuanya kesalahpahaman. Dan kakaknya adalah korban dari drama tragedi yang terjadi di desa mereka—desa yang awalnya begitu disanjung oleh Ino dan siapa pun yang belum melihat 'kebenaran'.

Kesedihan Sasuke kini kembali memengaruhi Ino. Setitik, dua titik, air mata itu ikut mengalir. Menatap bayang demi bayang—semua penderitaan Sasuke selama ini tergambar jelas. Kesepian yang dirasakan pemuda itu tentu berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Seolah hendak menampar dirinya agar tetap tersadar, Ino bergumam, "Tapi ia sendiri yang memilih jalan kegelapan ini."

Lalu, pertanyaan lain berkumandang di benaknya.

_Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kaulakukan saat kau tidak lagi punya tumpuan yang bisa kaupercaya? Apa kau tetap akan tertawa gembira seolah tidak ada apa-apa?_

Waktu yang digunakan Ino untuk menembus kesadaran Sasuke terasa singkat, tapi juga bagaikan berjam-jam lamanya. Ino kini tidak bisa menerka—seberapa lama sudah ia berada dalam kesadaran Sasuke?

Namun, satu yang melekat dalam dirinya: ia telah membuka kotak Pandora yang seharusnya terkunci rapat.

Keputusasaan dan kebimbangan kini melanda Ino. Seperti Sasuke, 'kebenaran perihal Itachi' telah mengobrak-abrik semua norma yang selama ini mendekam dalam memorinya. Tujuan Sasuke pun telah terbaca dengan jelas.

Pembalasan dendam. Pada desa, pada mereka yang telah menyebabkannya harus menanggung takdir sekelam ini.

Lalu setelah ini … apa?

Di tengah keraguannya, kesadaran Sasuke kembali mewujud.

"Sudah puas?"

Ino menggeleng. Sembari menghapus air matanya, ia pun berujar, "Apa ini yang kauinginkan?"

"Ini yang _harus_ kulakukan."

Pertanyaan itu pun terlontar. "Setelah itu … apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan mata yang terpejam. "Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan yang diselubungi kegelapan." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. Kini Ino bisa melihat—_sharingan_ yang modelnya sudah berubah. Segera saja, Ino merasa tekanan berat yang tidak bisa dihindarinya.

"Aku tidak perlu melihatnya."

Suara kicauan burung terdengar memenuhi kesadaran Ino. Kerlip cahaya biru yang berloncatan kini tertangkap indra penglihatannya yang tidak nyata.

Ino tidak sempat menghindar saat sebelah tangan Sasuke dengan _chakra_ besar menangkap lengannya dan tangan lain yang mengeluarkan _chidori_ langsung menembus 'perut' sang Yamanaka.

.

"Yamanaka! _Oiiii_!"

Tubuh Ino yang terbaring mendadak saja mengeluarkan darah dari bagian perutnya. Dari celah bibirnya, likuid merah yang sama juga mengalir. _Shinobi_ Kumo itu mengangkat kepalanya—tubuh Sasuke berada dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Ini adalah versi lain dari perilaku bunuh diri yang dilakukan Hidan—jiwa Ino dan tubuh Sasuke yang saling terhubung kini berbagi luka yang sama. Tidak selesai dari situ, akibat penggunaan _shintenshin_, tubuh asli Ino pun mendapat luka yang sama.

"Yamanaka! Kembali!"

Tidak ada respons.

.

"Aku tidak mengincar titik fatal. Ini hanyalah peringatan. Tapi…," ujar kesadaran Sasuke yang tampaknya belum terpengaruh dari luka yang sudah terbentuk di tubuhnya sendiri, "kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

Ino mengernyit. Kesakitan mulai menderanya. Dan kesakitan ini nyata. Ia benar-benar terluka sekarang—meski ia harus bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tidak sampai mengincar organ vital yang dapat menyebabkannya terbunuh. Namun tetap saja, luka itu membuat pandangan matanya kembali mengabur.

Di tengah derita yang mendera, untuk beberapa saat, mata Ino mencari jawaban dari _onyx_ yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Benar. Ino terperangkap.

Ini adalah jalan bagi Sasuke untuk melarikan diri.

Rasa ingin tahunya telah ditukar dengan peluang bebas bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Apakah ini adalah sebuah dosa?_

.

.

.

"Yamanakaaa!" _Shinobi_ Kumo itu terus menyerukan nama Ino—berharap teriakannya dapat mengembalikan kesadaran Ino pada tubuhnya yang tampak semakin sekarat.

"Sia-sia saja." Suara rendah Sasuke menggema di penjara gelap tersebut. Kini ia berdiri dan meski matanya tertutup kain hitam, ia melangkah dengan cukup lancar sampai ke dekat jeruji besi.

Lebih dekat, _shinobi_ Kumo itu bisa melihat bahwa perut Sasuke memang mengeluarkan darah segar—dan itulah satu-satunya alasan yang menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit terseok saat berjalan tadi. Selain itu tidak ada lagi perilaku yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang terluka. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu bisa melukai dirinya sendiri dan Ino, yang jelas situasi ini sangat berbahaya.

"Beri tahukan pada orang-orang bodoh itu…," nada suara Sasuke kali ini jelas terdengar dingin dan mengancam, "aku akan membunuh Yamanaka jika mereka terus menggangguku."

"Kau … percuma kau berkoar-koar seperti itu! Kau tidak mungkin dilepaskan!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

.

Dalam kegelapan, kali ini 'jiwa' Ino yang tertahan oleh Sasuke tidak lagi bisa berkeliaran. Ia terikat oleh suatu kekuatan yang tak kasatmata. Punggungnya seakan menyatu pada suatu benda padat yang tidak dapat ia identifikasi rupa maupun namanya. Luka di perutnya adalah pengunci lain—membuat Ino tidak lagi bisa bergerak bebas, apalagi memberontak.

"Kaudengar? Mungkin kau akan dikorbankan hanya untuk menjaga agar aku tetap di sini."

"_Hemph_." Ino mendengus dengan susah payah. "Kau … adalah penjahat … kelas S, Sasuke-_kun_. Sementara aku … tidak berarti apa-apa."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Keputusasaan adalah … hukuman yang setimpal setelah aku memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dengan melihat apa … yang kausembunyikan dalam hatimu. Mati di sini, tidak ada artinya." Terpatah-patah, Ino menjawab. Napasnya terasa semakin tidak beraturan sekarang. Andai ia bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan tak kasatmata itu, ia tidak akan menunggu waktu lama untuk mempertunjukkan _ninjutsu_ medisnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ino kemudian sambil tersenyum lelah. "Apa menurutmu aku selemah itu?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah sebelum tangan besarnya terulur ke wajah Ino.

"Kau belum melihat semuanya, Ino. Belum…."

Jantung Ino berdetak cepat. Di balik semua kenangan Sasuke, tersembunyi satu pintu rahasia yang belum sempat dilihatnya tadi. Lalu kenyataan ini perlahan mengubah kegelapan di sekeliling mereka menjadi warna cerah. Indra penciuman Ino bahkan mulai dapat membaui harumnya bunga—meski itu tetap saja bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

Sasuke di hadapannya menghilang. Berpindah tempat dan rupa menjadi Sasuke kecil yang tengah terduduk di bawah sebatang pohon. Kepala Sasuke kecil itu menoleh. Hanya satu objek yang terpantul dalam kedua _onyx_-nya—

—sosok gadis kecil bermata _aquamarine_ dan berambut pirang pendek yang tengah terduduk di sebuah padang bunga.

Dengan senyum yang seolah abadi—tidak akan pudar.

.

"Uchiha! Cepat lepaskan Yamanaka!" teriak si _shinobi_ Kumo lagi. "Jangan main-main! Atau kau benar-benar tidak akan selamat kali ini!"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara?" jawab Sasuke.

Mendadak saja, tubuh Ino bergerak. Gerakan kecil yang dimulai dari tangan sampai pada kerjapan mata.

"E-eh? Yamana … ka…?"

Tanpa sempat berbuat apa pun, _shinobi_ Kumo itu langsung tersungkur saat _kunai_ yang digenggam Ino menembus jantungnya. Gerakan Ino begitu cepat hingga kelengahan sang _shinobi_ Kumo menjadi kesalahan fatal yang tak terhindarkan.

Begitu _shinobi_ tersebut tidak lagi bergerak, Ino bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring. Buru-buru ia menyembuhkan luka di perutnya dengan _healing light_ yang berpendar kehijauan. Tidak ada kernyitan, tidak ada lenguhan—tanpa emosi dan ekspresi.

Ino pun bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat keadaan dan sekali lagi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _kunai_. Tangannya yang memegang _kunai_ itu kemudian dialiri _chakra_ yang tidak kecil. Entah dari mana Ino mendapatkan energi sebesar itu walau sebelumnya ia baru saja terluka—tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mempertanyakan. Dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Ino langsung melepas _kunai_ tersebut melalui celah di antara jeruji.

Percikan api sekilas terlihat saat _kunai_ bersinggungan dengan _kekkai_. Namun, _kunai_ itu pun akhirnya berhasil lolos dan menyebabkan _kekkai_ seakan bolong di bagian yang ditembus senjata hitam tajam tersebut.

Setelah _kekkai_ berhasil ditembus, _kunai_ itu tidak lantas berhenti. Ia masih melayang cepat mencari sasarannya. Lalu … penutup mata Sasuke pun terbelah menjadi dua bagian—menyisakan sedikit luka di pipi putihnya dan sebuah lubang di batu besar di belakang Sasuke.

"Kaubisa melepaskan diri dari borgol itu sekarang?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"…" Sasuke bungkam awalnya. "Kau benar-benar akan membiarkanku bebas?"

Ino menunduk. "Jika kaubisa keluar dari balik jeruji ini, aku akan segera menyembuhkan luka di perutmu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi penghalang kedua—borgol di tangan Sasuke—untuk terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Dan kini rintangan ketiga … jeruji yang dialiri _chakra_. Itu bukan lagi masalah saat Sasuke kembali memperoleh kekuatan dari _sharingan_-nya—ditambah fakta bahwa _kunai_ yang dialiri _chakra_ Ino tadi sudah merusak sedikit alirannya—semua akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tidak sampai di situ, bukankah sebenarnya para _Kage_ memang terlalu meremehkan kemampuan dari sang Uchiha terakhir?

Ino mengamati semua pergerakan Sasuke dalam diam.

Kenangan terakhir milik Sasuke yang dilihatnya telah menggerakkannya. Isi dari kotak pandora yang berbahaya itu telah menguasai semua kesadaran Ino. Sebagaimana keinginannya, Ino pun akhirnya mendapatkan hal yang paling diinginkannya—hati Sasuke. Meski mungkin itu cuma ilusi yang diperlihatkan sang pemilik _sharingan_, Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar sekarang ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Cukup sampai di sini rasa ingin tahu menguasainya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mimpi indah ini hancur karena rasa ingin tahu yang tidak diperlukan.

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, aku pun seperti Pandora yang tergoda. Aku mengintip hatimu, aku membuka semua kunci menuju kesadaran yang kaujaga._

_Saat aku menyadari bahwa ini bukan jalan terbaik—bahkan bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak jalan yang baik—aku sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam. Kegelapan sudah menyelimutiku. Kepedihan dan penderitaanmu sudah membungkus hatiku dengan begitu rapatnya._

_Ini salah. Semua ini salah._

_Alarm berbunyi—tidak lama lagi kegemparan pasti akan terjadi._

_Tapi …_

_jika rasa ingin tahu itu berbahaya, kenapa sejak awal ia ada?_

_Aku tidak bisa tidak mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam benakku yang kerap diselimuti kabut maya._

.

.

.

_Sosok gadis berambut pirang pendek itu mengabur—perwujudan jiwa Sasuke kembali utuh. Ino masih berwajah tidak percaya saat mata _onyx_-Sasuke menyorot seolah berkata 'apa kau mengerti?'._

_Dan ini adalah _hukuman terberat_ yang harus diterima Ino._

_Perlahan, Ino memejamkan mata dan bibirnya langsung bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang ia tangkap sebagai suatu kehangatan yang kejam—bibir Sasuke._

_Inilah mimpi indah yang tidak pernah ia duga. Mimpi indah yang ada di dasar kotak Pandora._

.

.

.

"_Jika rasa ingin tahu itu berbahaya, kenapa sejak awal ia ada?"_

_Sekarang aku bisa dengan tegas memberi jawaban mengapa Pandora tetap membuka kotak itu meski ia telah dilarang._

_Sederhana._

—_Karena __**harapan**__ hanya bisa tertangkap indra saat keingintahuan membuka jalan menuju neraka._

.

.

.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Sekian deh fanfic saya buat GWE dengan tema 'Pandora's _box_'. Maaf kalau ceritanya rada membingungkan. Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin bikin _fanfic_ yang penuh ketidakjelasan (?) seperti ini plus _ending_ yang (lagi-lagi) gantung /plak. Jadi, perihal bagaimana Sasuke dan Ino selanjutnya ngapain, ke mana, gimana, sila _minna-san_ bayangkan sesuka _minna-san_ X""Db

Oh ya~ pokoknya apa pun yang negatif dari fanfic ini sila dibuang (atau minimal dianggap sebagai hiburan aja) dan jika ada sisi positifnya, sila diamalkan (?). :"3

Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

**PS: **buat SasuIno-_Lovers_ sekalian, ayo join grup SasuIno di FB (SasuIno: Moonlight et Sunshine Familia). Dengan join grup, kalian bisa kenalan sama sesama SasuIno-_Lovers_ plus bisa tahu _event-event_ apa aja yang lagi berlangsung untuk memeriahkan _pair_ ini. Kalau udah tahu, selanjutnya bisa ikutan partisipasi, deh? Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? _Saa_! Ditunggu, ya, kedatangannya~


End file.
